Taijutsu Training
The Choice SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I turn to look at Castiel, arms crossed over my chest. "Genjutsu or Taijutsu first?" CastielCaoin: genjutsu Sensei" He needs more techniques being it came with ease and he needed it more then taijutsu. He failed miserably at taijutsu at times but he had enough skill to keep him alive SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I let out a quiet hiss, I was afraid of that. A bird probably had more knowledge of Genjutsu than I did. I let out a sigh and place my right index finger in the middle of my forehead, thinking. Ink, I thought, was the best choice to teach Castiel Genjutsu..I just hoped he agreed. I raise said right index finger. "Alright, give me a moment." SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I raise the finger again. "Ink is busy, so Genjutsu will have to wait. I'll need to teach you Taijutsu." CastielCaoin: nods to his sensei listening very carefully- Yes Sensei- He sits on his rock stool and looks to her - The Beginning of a Lesson: SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Now, Taijutsu is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the users physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are much quicker than Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat." My whole relaying of information sounded as if I was reciting a paragraph much read. Now, I had to figure out the Taijutsu move I would teach Castiel. Soudai already knew 100 Meter Punch. Perhaps..Leaf Whirlwind..it was a D rank move.. "Alright, does Leaf Whirlwind sound alright?" CastielCaoin: He nodded quietly taking in all the information as he was just hearing. His idea of the leaf whirlwind was something rather wierd looking as he imagined him as a leaf making a qhirlwind but shook his head getting the childhood imagination out of his head- Yes Sensei sounds fun ^_^. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Ok.." I said softly. "I think I need a helper.." I click my tongue. The Appearance of a Helper: AzuresatoRyu: - I jogged up the hill and let out a call to vocalize that I had indeed arrived-..AAyaa!!~ Saisai!~ you called?....- I would slow to a stop when I noticed she was training. now it made sense. They weren't injured so no doubt that I was going to to be something of perhaps what she was to me at one point. a test dummy.-...... SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I smile slowly, mouth curling into a smirk as my blue gaze landed on Ryu. "Ah..yes..Ryu..I was just wondering, you know..as a..favor..if you could help me demonstrate the Leaf Whirlwind..?" My tone suggested that it wasn't a 'favor' at all, more like payback, but Ryu owed me. CastielCaoin: When Sensei said helper and he smelt her familiar scent on the wind. He looked to Sensei Ryu as his skin went white. He was gonna train Taijutsu with the one who tore into his Sensei the day she needed to train it. He froze watching, Sensei Ryu AzuresatoRyu: - I strolled closer, and clapped my hands together twice and then I began to rub them. Taijutsu was going to be a sure fire way to work with me. Unfortunately however it was a strong suit. I didn't recall if Sai was entirely that well practiced with it.-...AAyaa!!~....The leaf whirlwind?..how do you know that move saisai?..-I came to a stop not long after, and tilted my masked face.- -It was strange to find others who knew leaf techniques. Then again perhaps I had heard her wrong at some point. Maybe she had been from the leaf for a few years..-....-I was probably wrong. either way.- This will be a good way to work on endurance for me then!!!~..-I had been meaning to spar with Saiyuki for some time now, togg-kun too and soon the namikage. I might have posessed innate Taijutsu, and physical strength that seemed to be able to cripple others but my endurance could have standed to be utilized farther than it had. By the time I was finished I hoped my bones were solid as steel if that was possible-...hehehe!~....lets get to it then!!~ NamikazeSoudai: Soudai looked up at the two senseis, nodding a hello to the two before taking a seat next to Castiel. Saiyuki was kind enough to be teaching us another taijutsu technique, a field which in order to get to kenjutsu you should be knowledgable in Taijutsu, so this was a win win for Soudai. Training Commences: SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I tilt my head at her question. "I am from Konoha, darlin'." With that I set my feet, right foot behind, while my left foot slid forward. I tensed my legs and added only a fraction of Chakra before suddenly exploding forward, digging my left foot into the ground to allow me to 'shoot' toward Ryu, so to speak. I covered the space between us, quickly, but when I reached three feet away, I suddenly dipped toward the ground, placed my hands upon the grass and kicked my right foot up, toward Ryu's chest. This was a feint, however, though I didn't expect Ryu to move. This was supposed to show the students how to perform the Taijutsu move, and I knew my attacks wouldn't really hurt Ryu. After launching my first move, I casually push off the ground with my fingertips, belittling the strength in which it actually took to perform the move. I channeled a spark of Chakra while pushing off, which gave me extra lift. With the first kick, Ryu had flown into the air, which means I followed and this time my left foot lashed out, also hitting Ryu in the chest. My right leg moves again, striking Ryu yet again in the chest while, just a split second later, my left foot lashes out again, hitting her yet again in the stomach. I did this all while twisting in the air, parellel to the ground. After my third hit, I lost momentum and fell back to earth, though I landed on my feet. AzuresatoRyu: - I watched her bullet at me and prepared myself, this would hurt slightly I could definately tell, at the speed she was going there was no doubt that I'd atleast escape from this with a broken something..soon enough I felt the first kick connect, and felt my feet leave the ground. The momentum sent me upwards where I was met again, a spiraling Saiyuki each kick landed squarely where she meant it to until finally i felt the barrage cause something within myself to snap-..ghn!..-the third and final strike sent me toppleing downwards, However far from disposed of, I righted myself and focused a slight bit of chakra to my feet, when I landed the ground underneathe me gave way to a twenty foot crater. I stood and brushed my hands off then let out a happy laughter-...-definately broke a few ribs. She was very good at this move.- Wow! now that was fantastic!...-I recalled how much pain I put her through the last time she helped me and this didnt feel at all even.- ....mm good! wouldn't you say Soudai?? Castiel? CastielCaoin: wow- Castiel said quietly as he obsvered her. He knew she used it slowly so that we could see how they do it. He reisled that at full speed this would be amazing. He watches her land and sighs then nods when Ryu asked if it was good." Yes She did amazing" NamikazeSoudai: "Go for it Castiel.." Soudai said having never seen him do taijutsu before. she pushed him towards the senseis and continued to watch, smiling almost grinning. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "The first kick is usually used as a feint, though can also be used as a starting kick for the entire move." I smiled slightly. "I'm sure Ryu wouldn't mind helping you.." AzuresatoRyu: - I blinked and took a look at the boy-..aah..haha. so you'll all be beating up on me eh?..alrighty. then...but first wouldn't it be best to get them ready for these strange postures and such. you have to have good posture and stance..and such... SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I smile wider. "Hmm..I prefer to let them learn on the job. The best for them to learn what went wrong." AzuresatoRyu: -I nodded and glanced to the boy-.. Alright then. come at me. and dont worry about hurting me..-I chuckled slightly,and rubbed the side of my arm-...aaahaha~You'll probably break your feet before you do much damage... CastielCaoin: -he sighs and stands and smiles, the sigh just of worry but that was Castiel, He always worried until he relised he could do it. He looks to Sensei Ryu and smiled then looked at her with a straightface. Castiel then put a spark of his chakra into his left foot sliding his right foot forward as he took off as fast as he could directly for ryu. He leaned forward till his hands caught the grass and he spun. Causing his legs to flip over his head, Being he wasnt used to the whole spinning idea of the ccombat stance, He ended up falling forward and landing on his back. After going head over heals he stared up at the sky relising he would need practice. AzuresatoRyu: -I smirked slightly and looked down at him, tilting my head-...maybe we should teach him back handsprings.... SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "It's not a forward flip, it's a simple sliding motion when you hit the ground." To emphasize my point, I take another run at Ryu, slower this time, but when I reached three feet away from Ryu again, I dropped to the ground, resting my hands on the grass. Using the forward momentum, I use my stomach muscles to lift my feet off the ground, though I continue sliding forward, miming a kick at Ryu's chest with my upraised right leg. I channel Chakra to my fingers, digging them into the ground to spot myself before I actually hit and I fell back to the earth, sinuously moving my body foward so that I landed on my feet anyway. I looked back at Castiel. "Like that." AzuresatoRyu: - I watched the form and praised it in my mind.- CastielCaoin: - his face when straight when she mentioned that as he thoguht - "great im gonna be in gymnastics -_______-" - He sat up and listened to his Senseis words as he didnt know what he did wrong and he knew she clarrified as he smiles and says- " thank you Sensei, ill keep trying" NamikazeSoudai: Soudai giggled a bit, having been watching, he would need to work on some things. She stood up at went over to the water, dipping her feet in and sighing relaxed. "Try again Castiel.." She called back at him. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Soudai," I said her name firmly. "I want you to try as well." CastielCaoin: - looks to soudai and nodded as she pushed him to try again. He was happy because it meant his team mate wanted him to excell as he stands and channels his chakra and reapeating the process of giving his foot a small spark of chakra, Digging his right foot in and taking off again. He dropped down and in the quick second he had recalled his Senseis note, He used his chakra to slide him along the ground a little easier and then dig into the ground, simultaniously using his stomach muscles to lift his legs as he twisted and nearly spun out of control. He would flip back onto his feet and say.- I almost had it, just need to get the spinning down and aim..- He backed off from them a bit to give him some room as he first ran each step through his mind before he would try again. AzuresatoRyu: -I nodded and set my hands on my hips- just keep practicing..heehehe~ SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I nod my head. "Indeed, practice is what makes perfect." I sat on the ground, crossing my legs. The scars upon my chest, stomach and arms were on display, but it was obvious I didn't mind NamikazeSoudai: Soudai stood up, dusting off her clothes for some odd reason, they were not dirty. She braced herself, seeing the movement Saiyuki did told her it was a chakra enchance push-off, it brought her relief that she'd be using chakra, it was a while and she wasn't becoming hungry because the chakra pool didn't require refilling, which control her hunger more so than her body did. She pushed off, speeding towards Saiyuki, fast enough to cover the ground between her and the pool of water in less than half a minute. She pushed off about 4 feet from Saiyuki from the ground and swung to try and kick her at the top, but as she had noticed, this one was a feint, probably good too, she didn't feel like she had enough taijutsu training to reach that high. She tired turning her body for the kicks going down that were suppose to connect. Instead..She fell down, "Ugh..Dammit.." She looked a little to the right, having landed chest first onto the ground, and saw a slush of mud she narrowly landed in. AzuresatoRyu: - I clapped my hands- wow!!~ now there was a good one!!~... CastielCaoin: he looked to Sensei relising she wasnt hiding anything today as he quicckly admired her scars. He wanted to ask but shook off the side tracking and gathered his chakra again. This time with determination he first ran through the steps, Most other times he excelled most when he ran over things first. He digs his right foot in using his chakra to propel faster then other times. Once within three feet of Sensei Ryu, He leaned down and dug his fingers into the ground but allowed them to slide still, He raised his legs using his abdomen, Spinning. His first kick aimed high but was a feint as Sensei had mentioned earlier, Then brought a second kick to the chest. He started to loose momentum as he started to fall forward he ended up kicking twords Ryus leg falling back again. As he hit the ground looking up to Sensei Ryu he grimaced as the force he hit the ground with kinda hurt. Springing to his feet he backed off again and asked " ready for anouther Sensei Ryu?" AzuresatoRyu: - I stood completely still, after all, his body would also have to untake the shock of actually hitting something. I allowed the blow to strike. It was well powered however due to the lack of stability felt nothing more than a small push-..-I nodded- You did well. Try to gather more balance. then let loose. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I cleared my throat as Soudai charged..but at me. I quickly stood up from my seated position, planting my feet if needed. Neither of the children, at the moment, would be able to bring up enough power for a correct kick, so I wasn't too worried. I kept the smile off my face as Soudai fell, though a corner of my mouth obviously twitched. "Try it again, Soudai, but you need more momentum." CastielCaoin: "you can do it soudai" He tried to give her good words to ring in her head. He Then ran through his own again, gathering his chakra and taking off as fast as he could but as he was running he payed close attantion to his balance and stability as he dove forward. He moved his center of balance closer to the top of his body as he pulled his legs up and used his chakra to dig into the ground, causing him to begin spinning and smiling as he moved, Kicked high making the feint. He then would push more chakra to his hands moving more push into his next kick for her chest, Tensing his leg and stomach muscles which added his entire strength behind his kick. He was hoping this would atleast make Sensei Ryu a little shaken as he then used the last of his momentum to use his right leg and kick her again in the chest and as his momentum dropped he used the back of his left foot to kick for her stomach. Soon after he would fall and being his back facing her and the direction he was falling he would use his chakra to force his hands to push off and he slide to a stop, using it to jump to the side as he slid to a stop to Sensei Saiyukis left. AzuresatoRyu: - I paused and noticed the form before the move really began. now he had done it and I knew this would atleast leave a bit of a bruise. I remained stood still and took each hit as it came, I held my breath to endure and when they had finished I let the tension go with a breath through the nose-..Well done!..hahaha!!!~... CastielCaoin: smiles and bows to ryu as he watches soudai. He wanted her to do it and he was gonna root for her being teammates should be friends and thats what friends do.- NamikazeSoudai: "I know to try it again.." She said pretty annoyed that she had failed..She stood back up, dusting herself off this time for a reason. She sighed a bit, thinking about it..Perhaps if she used more chakra in one of her feet than the other than that will help her spin.. She waited a few seconds..Before trying again, this time she was right near Saiyuki.. She pushed off, more chakra in her left foot than her right one when she jumped, , this succesfully turned her leg more, the top kick missed. She was still turning on the decent, hitting Saiyuki's vest with another kick and was beginning to turn again. "Ah!" She dropped, her leg bruising agaisnt the ground. "What happened?" She mumbled, she had felt a sharp pain in her leg, the one she used more chakra in to help her spin. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I watched carefully as Soudai pushed off the ground, instinctively setting my feet. It was a good thing I did, too, as I felt the thump of Soudai's foot hit my shoulder and, a few seconds later, the connection of her other foot. I had, unconsciously, tensed my stomach muscles to absorb the blow and I had just gotten ready to accept another kick, before watching Soudai fall to the ground. "Momentum," I said, when Soudai asked what happened. "Stand up and try again," I said, soon afterward, dusting off the white bandages and my vest, not realizing Soudai was possibly hurt. AzuresatoRyu: - I with the medical Eye could see it immediately. I walked to her side and I knelt down setting a hand against her shoulder. My voice was calm however concise-...Where does it hurt Soudai. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I tilt my head as Ryu goes to Soudai, asking where something hurt. Well..seeing as Ryu was a MediNin, she would see stuff I missed, especially when it came to injuries. CastielCaoin: he went and stood near Sensei watching the two as he would say- What do you think Sensei want me to continue or move on to something else?"taking advantage of the moment shes not too busy NamikazeSoudai: She shook her head, "No where.." She said softly, the pain would continue if she continued to practice but would go away if she took a break or Ryu healed her. She stood up, limping a moment then trying to focus her chakra. "I'll jump higher, try to turn my kicks there.." she said softly, looking over at Castiel wondering if he was done training. She knew he had a few ninjutsus he should learn too, the last time they spoke he had only admitted to know 3 besides the bascis. Still, perfecting this taijutsu was a good choice too, Castiel never told her what he planned on becoming, taijutsu could be his thing, it was probably wise with his earth jutsus that armored him as well as the one that brought him into the ground. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I clear my throat and look at Castiel. "Looks like you get to learn a new Jutsu. Rock Section Cane. It uses no handseals, but you have to concentrate your Earth style Chakra in whatever piece of Earth you take to use, molding it into a shape of a staff." CastielCaoin: -Castiel would look to Sensei Yuki and say" Ok Sensei/" Assuming that by the sounds of the jutsu it was gonna be an easy one, but then relising that you really never know what will be easy or not. He takes a few steps back and says- "Ready Sensei"- as he stood at ease for her to being telling him what to do. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I quirk an eyebrow. "I don't have an Earth affinity. You'll have to muddle it through yourself." It sounded as if I would be amused by that. CastielCaoin: He looked at her a little surprised and kinda intrigued. " Ok then." He smiles and he moves away from the two and sits concentrating his chakra and letting them work with soudai about the Taijutsu. He would think of the name, Rock Section Cane, He thought childishly of a cane and shook his head and imagined himself with a spear or staff like section on rock. He was running through the steps on how to do it in his head, Removing the wrong and childish ideas from his head. As he channeled his chakra to center, and moved through it step by step from what hes learnt so far, He taps a finger on his arm gaurd as he sits. The ending of a training session: SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I nod my head and turn to look at Soudai, beckoning her back toward me. "Rest is over, kiddo. Let's try the move again." NamikazeSoudai: "Yes sensei.." She said softly, having been sitting for a while to rest her leg. She stood up, looking over at Castiel and Ryu a moment before back at Saiyuki, she wondered where her sensei had been the last few days but Soudai knew that jounins had other jobs besides teaching their students, going on missions and protecting the village. They also had their own things to learn, "Here i come.." She said softly, if she wanted to beat Saiyuki she would try doing this with a couple of clones, but right now just one jutsu to learn would do. She jumped up with the help of her chakra in her feet and begun the turn inches from jumping. The feint went to her head, her other foot came for what would be contact, if it connected she would bring her other foot again that had done the feint in the first place. CastielCaoin: his eyes widden as she calls her kiddo. That was a first infront of him but he concentrates on his own stuff. He smiles and kneels quietly channeling his chakra into his hand, Focusing on making it one with the earth and says " Earth Release: Rock Section Cane" He would move his hand from the ground as he would attempt to pull the staff from the earth as the top of the ground flexes and cracks but he ends up using too much chakra as he would sit back already tired. He looked up to see soudai, Doing anouther attempt as he watched her and when she finished he cheer for her to keep at it. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I set my feet again, watching Soudai closely as she ran toward me and then jumped. My right arm raised to block the obvious feint, but the next kick hit me in the chest, actually driving me back a step and the next blow did the same; it was likely I would have bruises later, but Soudai did well enough. "Alright, unless you want to try again, I'll stop the training here." Category:Training